Judicious Jane
by mochamaker
Summary: Three years of marriage has Jane under her wife's thumb.  This is a loop of string tied to my previous smut fiction Sugar-Coated.  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit off this bit of loopy scripts coloring this page.

Rated M for scary and sexy stuff. It's also a bit of a spoof since the new Rizzles book came out this week.

This is a jump off of my previous smut story **Sugar-Coated. **I will beta this when I upload number two, so sorry for any rambles or perommas…that's periods that wanna be commas.

**Judicious Jane**

Chapter One: _Invitation_

"Hey Jane…we need to leave now… if we want to get good seats," Maura shouted to her wife from the doorway of her closet.

A squeal of triumphant escaped her lips as she spotted the flash of dark red amongst all her shades of white and cream.

"Oh yes. This is the color I wanted." She eased her light weight dress off its padded hanger and slipped it over her head, tugging it down her torso to hug her dips and curves. Slipping on her sandals, she flipped her loose hair over her shoulder and exited her walk-in closet, flicking the light out as she went.

Jane ignored her wife as she squealed in her closet. Jane was issued her own walk-in closet when they first moved in together. Rolling her eyes, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, gazing intently at her reflection, silently making note of the difference since her wedding day three years prior.

The long curls she sported for a hairstyle in her early thirties now chopped down to a seven inch long style. A squirt of gel and she was ready to rock each morning. She was afraid at first of resembling a poodle, but her wife's solicitous attentions since she first sheared off her locks had quickly changed her opinion. She whined to Maura that she looked even more like a lesbian than before. Maura just smiled then gently kissed the wedding band adorning Jane's finger and whispered, "that's why I married you."

Staring into her dark brown eyes, Jane frowned at the deepening lines, now present around her mouth. _How can I have wrinkles already? I'm only thirty-eight. _Dark brown eyes now scowled back at her from the reflective glass and she squashed the urge to flip herself off. _Attitude's still intact. _Shaking her head at her nagging wife because Maura was no doubt still in her closet, Jane flicked the collar of her white dress shirt straight and smiled to herself.

"Okay, it's go time Rizzoli," she muttered under her breath as she turned and flicked the light out. She walked out of the bathroom with solid thumping steps on hardwood, twirling her wedding band around her finger nervously.

Maura stepped out of the bedroom, tugging her dress straight then turned towards her wife and smiled.

Jane stopped fidgeting and gazed into loving green meant only for her. Even after four years of being intimate with Maura, she still stole the air from Jane's lungs with the power of her beauty. Jane smiled back and held our her hand. Maura sauntered up to Jane and clasped her left hand tight within her left, their wedding bands clinking softly as they bumped together.

"You look handsome Jane," Maura whispered against warm skin as she leaned up to kiss her wife then pulled away.

"Well gorgeous, shall we go?" Jane gallantly asked and smiled at the beautiful creature standing before her like a love struck teenager.

"We better or else we will be late. You know how I hate tardiness."

"I know, I know." Jane opened the garage door, tugging Maura along until they reached the dark blue BMW convertible. She opened the door, allowing her wife to fold down inside before she shut the door softly and raced around to the driver's side.

Jane jumped into the leather seat with a plop and smiled at Maura as she started the engine. Purring with pleasure along with the smooth pistons as they pumped under the hood, she shifted the car and drove out of their garage. Then pointed the car downtown towards the international chain bookstore Burke and Fables.

She really didn't want to go with Maura, but agreed to come just to spend quality time with her wife, a rarity between both of their hectic careers.

Maura's favorite author Georgie Tosh was scheduled to give a speech and autograph books. She had been looking forward to this day for seven months, ever since the book series was purchased by a television network and converted to a live action show series. She relentlessly subjected Jane to all the critiques over the heroine's antics and the prattled on about the quirky information available on the author's blog site.

It was enough to make Jane never want to hear the authors name again.

After running two red lights and driving five miles over the speed limit the whole way there, Jane slipped the car into a parking spot not far from the door to the bookstore. Maura glanced at her watch as she hopped out of the car quickly.

"Hurry Jane, we only have five minutes."

Jane shook her head, set the alarm on her baby and followed her fast walking wife across the parking lot. "Hey Speedy, wait for me," she muttered to swinging red covered hips. Maura heard Jane and stopped at the double doors to wait for her to catch up. A man walked by Jane, keeping the same pace for a few steps, giving her a foot to head assessment then glimpsed towards Maura and did the same.

Jane cringed. "Hey sleaze…what the fuck are you looking at?" Brown eyes challenged the short man.

"You." He walked away without a backwards glance.

"Well.." Jane started to shout, but stopped as he kept walking into the bookstore. She reached Maura and said, "can you believe that as swipe?"

"Language darling, we are in public. Your genes make you very pleasing to most of the male population. Did you know that males.." Jane clamped a hand tightly around plump lips and whispered, "if I can't curse then you can't go Google on me tonight. I know all about my appeal to the male population, but I only ever cared about my appeal towards you."

Plump lips smiled against a warm palm as Maura grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed. She mumbled, "come on."

"I'm coming as quickly as I can. Stamina is the first to go with old age." Jane mumbled and stepped inside, still holding Maura's hand tightly. She took a deep breath and smiled at the scent of strong coffee in the air as it mingled with the different perfumes from customers. An odd scent to appreciate but Jane did. Her brown eyes flicked around the store and saw ninety percent women, eight percent men, and two percent she would classify as other according to her gender bending rules.

"Great, spending the night with a bunch of women." She preferred hanging out with men, finding their silence comforting, and she enjoyed sleeping with women, finding their bodies sweet and softer than a mans. She hated the constant chatter women use to fill the silence of between one thought and the next. After twenty minutes, Jane always became annoyed with her female friends. That was how she knew it was love at first sight when she met Maura Isles. Maura chattered and Jane enjoyed the cadence of her speech, even craved it when the squad room became too silent.

A squeeze to the arm, brought Jane back to the present and out of her fond memories of when she first met her wife. "Why don't you go get some coffee and browse around." Maura looked at Jane then said, "I know you don't want to be here for Miss. Tosh. You're here for me, and I thank you for that. So…go on." She smiled at Jane then turned around, prancing over in her high heels to take a seat by the long table set out for the author.

With a shake of her head, Jane turned to head towards the Gay and Lesbian section and took a step. A warm body collided into hers. On instinct she reached out and grabbed onto the body to keep them both from spilling haplessly to the floor.

"I'm.." a soft lilting voice said.

"Hey.." a brash Boston accented voice said.

A woman stood before Jane. Sparkling blue eyes met her scowling brown at equal level. Jane hit six feet tall in her bare feet.

"I'm so sorry Miss," the soft lilting voice said again.

Jane let go of the woman and stepped back in order to get a good look at her. She wore dark khaki pants and a button down blouse. "Rizzoli. It's Detective Rizzoli." She extended her hand.

"Detective Rizzoli then, I am so sorry. Are you all right?" A warm hand grabbed Jane's in a firm clasp and shook in a slow and delicate handshake.

"I'm fine Miss?" Jane raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Tosh. Georgie Tosh, the author of the Sarah Ruin series. Guest author here today."

"Ahh. Of course I would crash into you of all people," Jane mumbled, a blush coloring her cheeks as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Excuse me?" The soft voice hardened.

Jane smiled sheepishly. "I'm..uh here with my wife. She dragged me to your book signing and I..well I'm a klutz and run into people all the time. Completely my fault here." She took a step back away, wanting to flee before she embarrassed herself further in front of Maura's idol.

Georgie reached out and laid her hand on Jane's strong forearm. She gazed at darting brown eyes and wanted to put this klutzy stranger at ease. "It's not completely your fault. I mean..I did clobber into you first."

"No.." Jane gazed down at the warm hand on her arm. A shiver ran through her body at the gently touch. "I need to go…nice meeting you." She backed away quickly, turned and practically ran away from the imposing author.

"Huh." Georgie watched the dark haired stranger run away. She quietly pondered the other woman's skittish behavior. Then shrugged as no legitimate answer came. Chaos in the form of various high pitched women all chattering at once erupted behind her but she didn't turn around, instead she stood still and chewed on her pen for solace, a habit leftover from primary school.

"She said she came here with her wife…maybe the wife is the jealous type?" she muttered to herself. "So where is the wife?" She looked around and saw at least three dozen women all scattered around the long table, adorned with stacks upon stacks of her new release. "Anyone could be the wife."

A tall man approached Georgie. "Miss. Tosh…we are ready for you." She glanced down at him then over in the direction Jane headed. "Miss. Tosh?"

"Be there in a jiff." She shook her head, deciding it didn't really matter why the woman ran off so fast and walked over to the table. The surrounding patrons clapped loudly. Georgie blushed and took her seat. The tall man introduced her and she smiled and gave her speech of welcome and thanks. She read a chapter. The patrons listening clapped loudly, then lined up to meet her and get her autograph.

Several women and two men moved through the line and Georgie barely noticed, having met hundreds of people by the release of the fourth Sarah Ruin book. Her signature blurring with each book that passed beneath her pen. After twenty minutes and about thirty patrons, a short man stepped in front of Georgie and tossed a book down in front of her. "Sign this."

Georgie glanced at the man and looked down at his ruffled black hair and his mustache. The tiny hairs on her arms singed with alert. She met dark eyes and said, "don't you mean to say please?"

He gazed into cold blue eyes and said, "I didn't say please…so no."

She glared at him and flipped open the cover of the book. Looking down she noticed dark blue already marred the first page. "Umm, It's.."

He growled. "Just sign already."

_In blue ink she read: READ ME::_

_Stay quiet and make no sudden moves, you are being watched. Sign your name here…hand back the book and politely excuse yourself to the restroom. Walk back slowly. Do not run or signal for help. If you do, then you will be sorry. We are watching. _

She glanced up. Ten more patrons remained in line. She signed then gave the book back with a smile. Fear skittered along her spine as she whispered to the manager and did as ordered. The manager looked confused but pointed towards the back of the store. She nodded and walked. Her eyes darted back and forth, anticipating danger.

"Hey Miss Tosh?" a soft voice called to her as she slowly walked by. She didn't slow her pace. "Miss Tosh?" the voice said, stronger this time. Detective Rizzoli stepped out from the cover of the bookshelves and stood beside her, reaching out a warm hand and grabbing her elbow. She was tugged back and the hand forced her to a stop. Wide blue eyes whipped around to see scowling brown looking at her.

"If you don't want to talk to me than fine, but I wanted to say sorry again for almost trampling you. And to congratulate you on your speech. It…was nice."

Georgie glanced back over her shoulder, remembering the note said she was being watched and glared into dark brown eyes. "Thank you." She shook her elbow and felt the clasping fingers release immediately. "Now if you will excuse me?"

"Sure…" Jane frowned at the sudden flat harshness in the previously polite lilting voice. She watched the woman glance around the bookstore as if looking for something then walked away from her. "Huh, wonder what's up."

Glancing around, Jane saw the man from earlier, the sleazebag that checked her out, standing by a bookcase, holding the new release and whistling softly. His eyes darted up and met hers. Darkness clouded her thoughts suddenly as she recognized the gleam in his eye; she'd seen it in the eyes of perpetrators before when they assumed they outwitted her.

"Uhoh," she mumbled as her eyes went back towards the restrooms, back to where the author went to just moments ago, then she flicked her gaze back to the man.

He smiled a not very nice smile, causing the hairs on the back of Jane's neck to stand up in alarm.

Georgie marched away as fast as possible and stepped through the doors to the restroom. A nylon covered hand grabbed her neck, the thumb strategically placed over her windpipe and the fingers wrapping around the back.

Green eyes looked down into hers from a few inches above her head. Her body went still under the glare of hate emanating at her.

"What are you after?" she gasped. "What have I done?" The hand around her neck squeezed.

In a low harsh tone, the green eyed person said, "bait."

A**/N: The Muse insisted I watch 'Don't Say a Word' while writing today, so any black clad burglar fantasies are strictly from her. **

**I read The Silent Girl also yesterday which probably swayed her more than ever. I'm writing chapter two soon. **

**So is Jane going to save the author? Rush in and be a knight in leather armor or is she going to get herself in a pickle too? BTW, this is sort of to be a continuation of my earlier fiction **_**SugarCoated**_** because the gals are…like married already. **

**Does anybody like it so far or is it a total waste of typing? **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters. No profit off this.

Rated T to M

**Judicious Jane**

Chapter Two: _Departure_

Jane marched towards the restroom, her face a mask of weariness. The detective part of her brain was reeling over the short man and his devious smile. Fear skittered along her spine as she pushed open the door.

The room was empty except for the far stall, its blue door shut.

"Miss Tosh?" Jane leaned back against the door, her hand reaching out to grab the handle and inspected the closed stall door for any movement beyond it. "Are you in here?"

"Detective Rizzoli? Why are you in here?" Georgie immediately answered in a shaky tone.

Jane suddenly felt foolish for following the snippy author and replied, "um…to do what people usually do in the bathroom." She stepped into a stall and waited for the author to emerge.

Shuffling feet from the other stall echoed throughout the restroom walls.

On impulse, Jane flushed the toilet for authenticity and jiggled her belt buckle. She coughed then stepped out of her stall, glancing down at the still closed door. The hairs on her arms prickled. Leaning forward, she turned on the faucet and washed her hands, staring at the closed door occasionally. As she dried her hands, she said, "Miss Tosh are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine.."

"I'm going to wait for you just outside. You shouldn't be moving around the store on your own."

"Thank you, but I'm perfectly capable on my own."

Still sensing something amiss, Jane ducked down and looked under the stall. She counted four feet. She stood back up slowly and leaned against the sink counter to think.

The door to the restroom opened with a creak. Maura Isles stepped inside cautiously, her heels clicking on the tiles as she walked.

"Miss Tosh?" Maura stepped into the restroom timidly. "Oh, hi Jane. Have you seen the author, she told the manager she was headed here, but I don't see her."

"Hey." She touched her lips with her index finger to shush any further questions that might pop out of her wife's mouth. Maura loved to ask questions. With her other hand, she pointed at the closed stall door. "Are you about ready to go home. The talk thing is almost over right?"

Maura nodded and grabbed Jane's hand, holding on tight. "I wanted to speak with Miss Tosh, but since she seems to be missing, I guess I'm ready to go."

The stall door opened.

Georgie stepped out of the stall, the kidnapper still resting a hand around her neck. A knife point rested against her shoulder as she walked. The fingers squeezed as she stopped walking to gaze at the two other occupants.

The detective from earlier was standing close to and holding the hand of a woman in a red dress. She remembered seeing the woman when she first stepped up to her guest author table to get an autographed book. The woman spoke very fast and rattled off medical facts with the ease of a Doctor. She thought it was cute. No wonder the Rizzoli is married to her, she's gorgeous, Georgie thought.

"Oh. This is not good," Jane muttered and watched as the masked, tall figure pushed Miss Tosh forward and out of the stall.

A serrated knife reflected the fluorescent lights of the bathroom as the hand wielding it waved it around.

"Hello Jane." The voice was soft and slightly high for a man of such stature.

"Do I know you?" Jane skeptically asked, moving closer to Maura and took a protective stance.

"Once upon a time you did know me very well."

Jane scowled. "You'll have to give me a little more information than that. I've known lots of people in my life."

"You knew me on a professional level let's just say." The figure stepped closer and shoved Georgie against the sink counter. She hit with a thud and kept leaning forward. Maura saw the approaching cranium to mirror impact and reached out to stop her before she hit.

"Thank you," mumbled Georgie as she shook against Maura's hands.

"Are you all right? Any other injuries?" Maura asked, glancing down Georgie's length.

"I'm okay, considering." She shrugged and glared at the masked and dark clad figure standing in front of Detective Rizzoli. "The note said I was being watched."

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," the figure husked, watching the three women standing by the sink.

The short man walked into the bathroom carrying a nylon book bag, and softly shut the door. "Are we ready?"

"She won't give us any trouble. Not in front of her wife," the green eyed person said.

Maura growled, "why you scared sack of…"

"Uh, huh," a nylon clad finger waved in front of her face, "you don't want to hurt my feelings this early in the game, now do you?" The knife in the other hand waved around dangerously close to her neck.

She stood perfectly still. "Touch Jane and you will have more than hurt feelings."

"Fiesty little thing aren't you," the green eyed person cooed.

The short man walked over and grabbed Jane's arm in a firm grip, yanking her away from the other two women. Jane tugged away from the strong clasp, her detective brain quickly figuring out that she was about to get kidnapped. Rough hands ran down her body, searching for her weapon. Not finding it, the hand pulled away and grabbed her other arm, twisting it back to prevent her from doing anything rash to escape.

"You're so predictable Rizzoli. For a cop, you don't vary your routine often enough. And your beautiful wife over there, she is even more consistent than you."

Maura glanced into the scowling brown eyes of her wife and smiled. She winked in return nodded and began to watch for an opening to free Jane from stumpy's clasp.

The bag clanged to the floor as it was dropped and barely made any sound.

Maura whispered to Georgie, "no metal in the bag." Georgie nodded as if she understood what that meant.

The black masked figure stepped over to it and bent down to fish in the bag.

As the figure pulled a coil of rope from the bag, Maura saw her opportunity. She grabbed the counter tightly for support and with a swift kick of her heels, she hit the tall person right in the wind pipe, crumbling him to the ground in a heap.

Jane flipped around and elbowed the short man in the temple, watching him shake his head then crumple to the tiles, knocking him out also.

"Son of a bitch," Jane exclaimed, gasping out in relief. "What the fuck was that all about?"

"Watch your mouth honey. I don't know honestly. But we'll figure it out."

"Don't we always Maur." Jane turned to Georgie with a concerned expression and asked, "Miss Tosh, are you alright?"

The author stared at the crumpled men then over to Maura. "Wow…I'm fine, but just..wow."

"What did he say when you walked in here?" asked Jane.

"He said I was bait. I didn't understand at the time, but I think you were their target. There must be others around the store. I was being watched he said."

"Don't worry about us. We deal with this all the time. It's old hat for me," Jane said with a nonchalant wave.

Maura bent over the figure she kicked and pulled off the mask. All three women gasped at the face revealed.

A short haired redhead woman lay sprawled on the floor.

"I swore it was a man," Georgie said, looking at Jane for confirmation.

"I wasn't sure but it sounded like a man. I don't remember any women that would hate me enough to kidnap me," Jane thoughtfully commented as she stared at the sprawled woman.

"You don't know for sure," Maura said, staring down at the pretty woman kidnapper. The short peaked her jealous nature, thinking the woman might be one of Jane's exes. She stared at her suspiciously.

Jane glanced up at Maura then back down to the woman and scratched her head thoughtfully, running through the list of past lovers and still drew a blank. She shrugged.

Maura felt the neck for a pulse and sighed when she felt a very strong fluttering of Carotid Artery. The woman was just knocked unconscious and would be able to be questioned. Jane bent down to the short man and felt his neck. A faint pulse fluttered against her long fingers and she resisted the urge to kick the figure in the stomach as compensation for the disruption to her evening with her wife.

"We need to get these men in an ambulance and under police escort. Jane call it in please. Miss Tosh, we need to keep you safe until this gets resolved. Just in case Jane wasn't the only target. They did attempt to kidnap you first."

"Miss Tosh do you have bodyguards here?" Jane asked as she searched the pockets of both unconscious kidnappers for identification or any other helpful clues as to their intent. She sighed as all the pockets proved empty. "Damn."

"I have never needed bodyguards before. The manager and clerks keep me safe from overzealous fans, but I've never felt threatened at my book signings. Why?"

"I agree with Maura. You need to have a bodyguard until we figure this out." Jane glanced between Maura and the author then said, "I'm going to notify the authorities and find out why you were allowed to wander back her alone. Maur, keep her safe and be alert." Jane exited the restroom and left her wife guarding her idol.

"Well, under the circumstances I would say my book signing launched with a kick," Georgie joked. She walked over to stand by the exit, wrapping her arms protectively around her torso.

"I am glad we got to speak more, but I wish it was not at knife point." Maura glanced down at the sprawled woman, trying to remember the pale face. She came up blank and sighed at her inadequacies to keep her wife safe. "I feel like this is my fault."

"How could you know this would happen. It shocked me," Georgie exclaimed with wide eyes.

Maura pointed at the short man. "That man looked at Jane as we entered. I was jealous but not worried he would be a creep, a real creep."

Jane stepped back into the restroom and motioned to Maura and Georgie to exit. Maura led the way, grabbing Jane's hand the minute she stepped up to her wife. Jane squeezed her fingers tightly and whispered, "cops are on the way."

Georgie looked at Jane and said, "I just don't understand this. Am I safe to go back to my hotel tonight?"

Maura looked up at Jane excitedly. "We have a guestroom Miss Tosh."

"As I said, I don't want you without a protective detail, and if they knew we were coming to see you, then I can't guarantee that the others won't get you another time."

"But Jane, what if they come to our house? He said they knew our routines." Maura looked up at Jane with a worried expression. Even though Jane carried a gun, she was still worried for their safety.

"I'm calling Frost and Korsak to see if one of them will camp out on our couch for tonight. We can figure this out."

"Alright…I have a plane to catch tomorrow for the next city on my tour," Georgie said softly, not willing to let a few kidnappers disrupt her schedule.

"Well I'm sorry Miss Tosh, but it looks like you won't be making it. We need you here for a few more days until I determine that you're safe from further abductions."

"That's very sweet of you Detective, but as I said before, I can take care of myself. I won't postpone my tour."

"I will place you under arrest if I have to in order to keep you safe. I'm not about to let Maura's favorite author get murdered on my watch."

"Murdered?" Georgie gasped and looked to Jane with frightened eyes.

Jane slapped her forehead with her palm. "I'm a homicide cop, comes with the territory. I'm sorry. Just disregard that statement. Anyways, you're staying in our guestroom tonight. No arguments."

"Fine then."

"Miss Tosh, trust Jane for now. She knows what she is doing," Maura said and smiled at the author, trying to calm her nerves.

"If you say so," Georgie murmured and rolled her eyes. She watched Jane walk away to greet a tall man in a tie and suit and shook her head at how her evening turned from celebration to imprisonment in the blink of an eye. "It sucks to be famous," she muttered under her breath, then looked into twinkling green eyes of her new host for the evening.

"I'll get us some wine to chill out. We'll make it relaxing somehow. When I was in protective custody, Jane kept me relaxed."

"I bet she did. She appears to be a very relaxed kind of woman… Um, wine would be great." Georgie turned to look at Jane again and whispered, "I bet your wife hates wine."

"She likes beer,"

"Seems the type. I like her."

"Me too." Maura smiled and watched her wife pace around the store with a scowl gracing her features, pointing towards the restroom door and yelling at the manager. "She's great."

**A/N: This update isn't what I wanted it to be, but here it is anyways. The next update will be a bit better. Review and let me know if you liked it at all and such. **

**TTFN….bounce, bounce.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters. No profit off this.

Rated T to M

**Judicious Jane**

Chapter Three: _Unexpected Delivery_

An hour passed before Jane felt she had enough information to keep her wife and Miss Tosh safe for the night. So with a weary sigh, she quietly arranged with Frost to have a squad car patrol by their house every two hours for the next two days. She called her boss, the lieutenant, and arranged to take the next two days off. An argument ensued. Jane, already irritated over the situation, shouted that she'd use her fucking vacation days, then hung up on the still talking lieutenant.

A deep growl escaped her mouth as she tossed her phone across the parking lot in anger. The phone clattered against the asphalt with a thwap and shattered into a million pieces. Jane barely batted an eye at the destroyed electronic, having tossed three phones prior to the broken one already since New Year's.

Maura watched as her wife unleashed her unkempt temper and shook her head, laughing as they walked towards the BMW. "Jane, if you keep tossing your phones around like that, I'm going to have to purchase a years supply instead of the ten I bought for you last month as extras."

Green eyes flicked over to glance at Georgie's reaction to her wife in all her angry glory. A huge smile met her glance.

The two women ducked their heads, letting the laughter over the situation escape. It was absurd to be laughing while someone she loved was almost kidnapped, but Maura couldn't contain herself. The laughter eased the tension. Maura and Georgie walked towards the car, to engrossed in their laughing to notice Jane had stopped walking.

A few feet from the car, Maura turned back to get the keys from her wife.

Jane wasn't there.

"Jane?" Maura yelled, her eyes squinting and scanning the barely lit parking lot for her wife. Her green eyes found Jane still standing back where they started laughing, and watching them with an open mouth and an expression of disbelief on her beautiful face.

"I'm right here babe… But what the hell Maur? You're laughing at me?" Jane stared at her Maura with narrowed and scowling eyes. She couldn't believe her wife was laughing her ass off. She just didn't grasp the situation.

They all could have been killed.

"We aren't laughing at you Detective. It's just our way of relaxing after the…" Georgie pointed back at the store and said, "situation." She looked at Jane then over to Maura, watching as the two lovers initiated a staring contest. "Perhaps I'll wait in the car," she muttered, "might be safer."

Maura failed to hear Georgie's comment and walked briskly until she stood right in front of her wife. "Jane, please relax?" A warm hand enveloped hers as she looked deep into flashing amber eyes. "Please… for me?"

Jane sighed. "Fine," she waved her free hand towards the sky, "just, can we go. I want a beer. A cold beer."

"I'm sure we have one or two in the refrigerator waiting for you to chug down," Maura said, then lifted a corner of her mouth as she watched the cheek muscles in her wife's face release the tension, her clenched jaw easing down to the resting position with a gently clack of perfect teeth.

"Great. I can feel the cold bubbles in my mouth already." Jane fished into her pocket for the key fob and let Maura lead her back towards Georgie Tosh. "Hey Maur, what about Miss Tosh? You're not going to ask her twenty hundred questions are you? I know how you get when you want to know everything at once. And your eyes are showing me just that right now," Jane looked down and into uplifted deep green.

"I won't bother her…. I promise," Maura murmured as she casually crossed her fingers behind her back. She still couldn't tell Jane a lie to her face, even after three years of marriage. But she conditioned herself to cross her fingers and not immediately seize up like a tree. Thus, giving her knowing wife cause to suspect her small extension of the truth via body posture.

"Hmmhmm. See that you don't." Jane smirked, looking down into not so innocent green. "I have to take her in for questioning tomorrow. Frost said he'd handle it. I would like you with me if you're not busy."

"I'm never too busy for you darling," Maura gazed lustily up at her wife.

"Be still my heart. You're always so schmoozy Maur." Jane glanced over at Georgie, standing and staring at them. It was too dark to see if her eyes held mirth or curiosity. Considering all that had happened during the book-signing event, Jane needed to know. "Does she have a problem with us? You know being…married. Did you get the hater vibe from her, I guess is what I'm asking?"

"I think she's very sincere. I don't get vibes from people, but her body language indicates she is comfortable with our physical affections," Maura immediately responded, grabbing Jane's hand and enveloping their fingers together.

"Okay good. I don't think I can deal with her being a homo-hater on top of being your idol. Just not today." Jane shook her head and tugged her wife towards Georgie, intent on getting them to the safe confines of her car.

"Frost is going to stop by the house later tonight and give us a report. Is that okay with you?"

"It might interfere with my hopes of getting you naked and wet in the shower but I suppose it's necessary…considering we almost got kidnapped," Maura whispered.

"You do realize that Miss Tosh will be in the guestroom. As in close by… As in able to listen to us getting physical together," Jane murmured into a warm ear, then kissed a nearby cheek, inhaling the scent of Maura's subtle perfume.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to embarrass you, but when you moved in with me I had the carpenters install extra insulation between the walls of our room and the guest suite."

"You did what?"

Maura looked down at the pavement moving under her feet as they walked as she said, "I didn't want to embarrass you by saying you scream too loud when I make love to you."

"Um thank you, I guess. But you know I wouldn't have been embarrassed. I'd have been proud. And you should be too. Up until you babe, nobody had ever made me scream. A grunt was par for the course."

"What? Did you have sex on a golf course?"

"Shhhh. And don't say sex. It sounds weird when you do." Jane rolled her eyes as they reached Miss Tosh. "We'll talk later. Just never mind Maura."

Brown eyes focused on the shadowy face of Maura's idol standing before them. "Miss Tosh, my partner is going to need to ask you some questions, but it should be brief. Would you be opposed to him stopping by tonight? Or would you rather wait until morning?" Jane hugged Maura as she waited.

"Tonight would be fine. I'd like to change clothes." She glanced down at her wrinkled slacks and said, "these pants now have a bad association with them. I need to get out of them."

"Completely understandable. I feel the same way everyday." She smirked then said, "I'll call my partner and have him grab your bags if you would agree to that."

"Sure, so long as I get them as quickly as possible. God I need a glass of wine," she murmured as she started walking beside Jane and Maura. The three women walked quickly towards the BMW, intent on getting to cold beverages as quickly as possible.

Jane unlocked the BMW, allowing Maura and Georgie to pile into the close confinement of the car before slipping behind the wheel. Georgie sat in the back seat, looking around the inside of the car in wonder.

Jane smiled as she caught blue eyes in the rearview. "Nice isn't it?"

"Oh yes, I love leather seats. My car has cloth but only because leather wasn't available in the color I wanted."

"What kind do you drive?"

"I have a Jeep and a Mustang convertible. The mustang has leather but not the Jeep."

"Do you prefer to drive or fly Miss Tosh?" Jane started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, pointing the Beemer towards home.

Jane hated flying but never told her wife exactly how much. It was a secret she would take to her grave because Maura adored flying and suggested it whenever a trip was needed. She sighed, downshifting for the many stoplights littering the streets of downtown Boston. She preferred the open road, where nothing made her stop and wait, stop and wait, just continuous wheels on pavement riding.

"I prefer flying, but I also like driving when I have the time. It helps to center my thoughts."

"Ahh, an expensive form of meditation to be sure. Maura's big on meditating. Never understood it myself. But she also prefers to fly," Jane casually said while changing lanes and making the turn off towards their house.

The streetlights illuminated the pavement enough for Jane to see where she was driving but not enough to see the details of the expensive houses that lined their street. It was a safety precaution, and one Jane wasn't really comfortable with.

She knew how much crooks liked to hide in the shadows and wait for the right opportunity. Just because she couldn't see the person didn't necessarily mean he wasn't there waiting for her to step in unawares. She petitioned for better lighting, brighter street lights, but was denied. It didn't matter to the worthless city bureaucrats that she wore a Detective's shield and put her life on the line for the fat fucks everyday.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely registered the rest of the drive. Maura leaned over and touched Jane's shoulder lightly, snapping her attention away from her morose thoughts. The garage was dark as she exited the car.

The hairs on her arms prickled lightly.

Something didn't feel right to her, the cop part of her taking over much as it had earlier in the bookstore. She trusted her instincts, but more importantly, so did her wife.

She reached for her belt only to discover her weapon not in its usual place of rest. It was inside the house. Maura persuaded her to leave it at home for one night, making a sexy comment about her brute strength being enough.

Stupid Jane, she thought as she watched Maura help Georgie out of the car. The two women talking softly about the clean emptiness of the garage.

A crash sounded from inside the house. Fearful green eyes locked onto brown. Whoever was inside the house, probably heard the car pull into the garage. There would be no sneaky escape. Without a gun or cell phone, Jane wasn't able to go marching in and apprehend the crooks.

"What's going on?" Georgie whispered into Maura's ear, her eyes darting from the door into the house to Jane, and then to Maura.

"We got company," Jane murmured, walking softly towards the door to the house.

"Jane… don't be a hero. You're not wearing a vest or carrying your firearm."

Jane shook her head, remaining silent, and kept on moving. Maura, watching the fire creep into her wife's eyes, and knowing it meant trouble, she dug out her cell phone and called Frost. In low tones, she described the situation and said firmly but franticly, "hurry."

Frost agreed, knowing his partner and her rush in and save the day attitude as well if not better than her wife.

Georgie grabbed her elbow and stayed back, figuring one kidnapping attempt today was plenty for her.

**A/N: Just a quick update. I know, I know another cliffy. Don't get mad… give a review. ;+)**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters. No profit off this.

Rated T to M

**Judicious Jane**

Chapter Four: _Surprise Caller_

The door to the house burst open under the power of Jane's hard kick. Darkness shrouded the inside of the hallway and she leaned against the wall, listening for noises from within the house. She heard faint scuffling of feet. The noise sounded like it was coming from the kitchen area.

Jane turned to Maura and Georgie, huddled together against the front of the car. "Stay quiet and keep an eye out for Frost. I'll be right back."

"I was afraid of that," Maura muttered as she watched her wife creep into the house, stepping on her toes to avoid making even the slightest of noise.

"Are we just going to let her go in there alone?" Georgie whispered into Maura's close-by ear.

Maura shook her head. "No. I really don't want to test the life insurance company this week. Come with me, but stay behind my body."

Georgie snorted. "Excuse me, but what are you going to do to protect me that I am unable to do myself?"

Maura glanced over at Georgie and said, "my shoes are lethal. You don't want to be in the line of fire when I kick."

Raising her hands and eyebrows, Georgie whispered, "okay, point taken. I'll stay behind. I've had enough threats to my life for one day. Let's go."

Maura walked on her toes to keep the clicking of her hard soles to a minimum. She entered the house behind Jane and followed her towards the kitchen. Georgie followed behind at a distance of about a foot. She wanted to be able to duck behind Maura if something heavy should fly her way.

Jane stood outside the doorway leading to the kitchen and watched Maura and Georgie approach. "I told you two to wait for Frost. Now he's going to come charging in the front door and end up killing us all," Jane hissed and rolled her eyes. Sometimes her wife was just too stubborn for her own good.

"I can't let you have all the fun now can I?" Maura saucily whispered and winked at her wife as they all stood in the darkened hallway.

"OH NO!" a feminine voice came from inside of the kitchen.

Jane gazed at Maura and Georgie. "Stay here." She pointed at her wife then turned around. With a flick of her fingers, she illuminated the kitchen and the burglar.

Maura, not obeying Jane, peeked around her wife to see into the kitchen, figuring if it was someone they knew or had seen before she would instantly remember the face.

"MOTHER!" Maura screamed.

Mrs. Isles stood at the sink, her chocolate meringue pie upside down on the counter, and chocolate was splattered everywhere.

"What…are you doing in our house in the middle of the night?" Maura asked while staring at her mother caught chocolate handed. This was just too much to take in, she thought as she stared into wide green eyes that darted between her and her wife then to Georgie.

"Oh Miss Tosh," Mrs. Isles stuttered. "What are you doing in my daughter's house," she cleared her throat, "in the middle of the night?"

"She was invited…in a way. But the question is, what are you doing here?"

Mrs. Isles looked sheepishly to Jane then over to Maura. Jane grabbed Maura in a tight hug and whispered, "um, happy birthday."

"Happy birthday?"

"Eh. Yeah, I invited your mother to visit us for your birthday. It was suppose to be a surprise," Jane mumbled and looked at Mrs. Isles. "So um, surprise."

"Yes, Maura. Surprise." Jane fidgeted as she watched those green eyes darken and get stormy with anger.

"How sweet Jane," Georgie said as she gazed from Maura to Jane curiously, sensing a fight on the way so she decided to diffuse the situation by changing the subject. "Was that suppose to be a birthday dessert?" She pointed to the pie covered countertop.

"Yes it was. Now it's just a big ole mess. I'm really sorry dear."

**Knock-knock.**

"That'd be Frost. I'm just going to…" Jane pointed to the door and quickly fled the scene.

"Chicken," Maura murmured, watching her the retreating form of her wife as she ran to the front door.

"Oh, now honey, be nice to Jane. I'm sure she forgot to mention that I was coming up tonight instead of tomorrow." Mrs. Isles looked to Georgie and said, "how did you meet Maura Miss Tosh?"

"It's a rather long story. And perhaps we should let Jane tell it." Georgie stared at the closed front door that Jane just exited through and wished she had followed her already sensing that Maura's mother would ask one hundred questions in rapid succession as most mothers tended to do.

Maura grabbed her mother's arm and squeezed to quiet her. "Yes, I think Jane should tell it. Let's make some coffee and visit until she gets back."

"Just let me wipe up this gooey mess then I'd be glad too." Mrs. Isles grabbed the designer dish towel and started to wipe up the mess, not seeing the cringe as the white towel became brown.

Georgie watched Maura and felt a pang of sympathy for the ruination of her beautiful and no doubt expensive hand towels. "I'll make the coffee."

"I'll be right back," Maura excused herself to go find her wife, needing to get away from her mother before she ended up blowing up at her. "Jane oh Jane, I'll get you for this," she mumbled under her breath as she crept out the front door. Jane and Frost stood in the driveway.

"Jane Rizzoli, how could you?" Maura berated as she marched towards Jane.

"Shit Rizzoli, you're in trouble," Frost said and avoided looking directly into Maura's eyes for fear she would yell at him over something Jane did. Women were just unpredictable at times.

"Aren't I always in trouble with the wife?"

"Eh, yeap. Anyways, we'll talk tomorrow," Frost said as he handed Jane Miss Tosh's overnight bag then turned and walked down the driveway to his car without a backwards glance.

"Chicken," Jane mumbled then turned to face her wife and accept her fate.

"How could you invite my mother up here tonight?"

"I didn't invite her up for the night babe. I invited her up for your party tomorrow. The party at the office and it was suppose to be a surprise. So… surprise." Jane shrugged and growled out her disappointment in Maura's mother to not obey instructions. Like mother, like daughter, she thought as she stared down at Maura.

"Oh a surprise party? That is very sweet. I'm sorry it's ruined now. But more importantly, what are we going to do with my mother?"

"I just don't know, Maur. She's your mother."

"I know, but she's your mother-in-law," Maura mumbled and hugged her wife tight, burying her face into warm cotton that smelled of her lover. They walked together towards the front door, enjoying the warmth of each other after the stress of the evening.

"So she is," Jane whispered.

As she walked a thought occurred to Maura. "I left her with Miss Tosh," Maura shouted as she pulled back to look up at Jane in shock.

"You left her alone with Georgie," Jane whispered as she looked down at her wife in shock.

"No Mrs. Isles," Georgie shouted and then they heard a loud crash echo through the hallway.

"Uh-oh" They said at the same time and opened the door to find out what Mrs. Isles destroyed now.

**A/N: This is just a quick update to get the next part going. I had an idea while listening to an interview about the introduction of Maura's mother in the show and thought, hey that'd be funny to use for my story. So here you go. Please push my little review button. **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters. No profit off this.

Rated T to M

Dedicated to A. Hope you enjoy the humor darln'

**Judicious Jane**

Chapter Five: _Left Hanging to Dry_

Maura and Jane sauntered into the kitchen fearful of what they would see. They were both pleasantly surprised to see only a few scattered dishes about the counter and no food smeared anywhere.

"Phew, I was worried there for about two seconds," Jane whispered and smiled at Georgie, as she bent down to pick up a few of the metal bowls that landed by the door.

"Maura, I hate to tell you, but your mother is a one woman demolishion team. I'm afraid any party she might help with will end up being a waste of time," Georgie whispered as she handed Jane a stray wooden cooking spoon to hang back above the island.

"Yeah, well she tries…right?" Jane husked, hanging up the spoon and watching Maura watch Georgie.

"Speaking of my mother, where is she?"

"She said she wanted to freshen up and took off in the direction of the bathroom."

A thought occurred to Maura and her eyes widened with sudden panic. "Jane, remember what we left in the bathroom last night?"

Jane cocked her head, confused, then the light went on as she remembered the appendage she left hanging on its special hook by the sink.

"OH MY GOD. MAURA LOUISE…" echoed throughout the house.

Jane blushed. "Oops. I guess she found Elvis. Funny, I'd of thought she'd be fond of the King."

"Jane you are so not sorry," Maura huffed, then stomped off in the direction of the master bathroom, not even giving a second thought to her wife behind her.

"I take it this is a typical night for the pair of you?" Georgie asked as she pulled out the kitchen chair, then plopped down in it unceremoniously, the days exhaustion rapidly catching up with her. "And, Elvis? Really Jane?"

"Well it seemed wrong not to give it a name."

"_It_?"

Jane set the bowls on the counter and sat down across from Georgie, gazing sheepishly into her green eyes. "Ya, you know. IT, the newest _member_ of the family."

Georgie froze. "Member." Then she laughed softly, and whispered, "you're talking about your sex toy aren't you?"

"Yyyessss," Jane drawled, and kept her eyes on Georgie's. "I have to keep my lady happy. Otherwise, I'll end up being on her table. Sacrifices must be made and embarrassment must be endured."

Georgie reached across and gripped Jane's twitching hands. "I'm not a prude. I know about a few things and I'm not going to embarrass you over them."

"MOTHER…NO, it's not a cleaning utensil," Maura screamed from the master suite.

"Jane, perhaps I shouldn't be here right now. I mean, with the arrival of Maura's mother, I feel like I'm intruding on your family time. Really, it's alright. I'll get a bodyguard and I'll be fine."

"No, absolutely not." Jane leaned forward, catching Georgie's gaze and making sure she held it, then whispered, "you're still in danger. It's not safe for you to be in the protection of someone you don't know. Just, trust me on this and know that you're staying here until we resolve this."

Georgie sighed, then nodded. "Fine, but I am not explaining anything to your wife. That's your job. You married her afterall."

"Ha, don't remind me. Um, would you like a cup of tea while I wait to be screamed at?"

"I would love one. Just point me in the direction of the cups and I'll help. I feel restless."

"I know what you mean. I fidget after about twenty minutes of sitting still. It drives Maura absolutely nuts because I always get up and leave at the movie theatre about halfway through a movie." Jane set out the kettle, filling it with water then set it on the stove to boil after moving some stray pans that made their way across the counter. Maura's mother really knocked crap around and made an entrance. Maybe Jane shouldn't have invited her after all, because Maura absolutely did not need the added stress on top of the ongoing kidnapping attempt.

"I think I noticed that immediately about you Jane; you're one of those never sit still type of people. And I'm assuming that trait is partly why you're such an excellent cop. Please don't be modest and tell me you're not good at your job, because I watched you in the bookstore yelling at those other officers. I trust you and I just met you, and that's a rare trait among people. I'm glad I got to know you and your wife tonight."

"Me too."

"Jane Rizzoli, why did you invite her?" Maura yelled as she entered the kitchen area, scaring both Jane and Georgie.

"Shit, Maura. Don't you think my heart has had enough scares for one day? Jeez." Jane finished fixing the tea and handed Georgie her cup, then fixed one for Maura, knowing her wife would like one, and then finally fixed a cup for herself. "It's Jasmine and chamomile…supposed to be _calming_."

"I really don't feel very calm right now. I just finished explaining to my mother that our 'Elvis' is not a drain cleaner."

Jane and Georgie met Maura's outraged eyes at the same time, and then bent at the waist, laughing so hard that they spilled their tea all over the kitchen floor. Neither noticed the dripping liquid, pooling at their feet.

But Maura did. She watched the liquid pooling and lost her composure, the reproach directed at her clumsy wife, dying on her lips.

Then Maura joined in, laughing until she cried, and she needed to grab the counter for support before she crumpled into a heap in the cooling spilt tea.

The stress of the situation immediately eased, as laughter echoed throughout the kitchen.

In the guest bedroom, Maura's mother smiled at the door, knowing her mission had been accomplished. Then with a flick of the light switch, she settled down to plot out what she would do to heckle her two daughters tomorrow. She and Georgie had a discussion earlier and the plans would begin at sunrise. With a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and listened to the three women giggling like schoolgirls in the kitchen.

Yes, tomorrow would be so much better than today.

**A/N: Really short update but working on finishing this story by mid-October. :+) **


End file.
